Lemon Orbiton
Lemon Orbiton is the final plant encountered in the 30th day of Astronomical Moon in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It will collect five detrimental objects such as Tombstones, Tents, Wizard Zombie's sheep, Octo Zombie's octopi. It will not collect Dark Ages tombstones that contain Sun and Plant Food and any octopi that it will take away will also take away the plant. It cannot take away zombies and Imps when it transforms into a black hole. It will take 11.7 seconds for it to return as a lemon after it has become a black hole. While being a black hole, it is vulnerable against zombies bigger than it's size such as the basic trio, machines, and Gargantuars. Although, Imps and zombies shrunk by Shrinking Violet can be sucked in and will prelong the black hole form for an additional 3.2 seconds. Etymology Lemon Orbiton is based on a common lemon, native to Asia and is of the family Rutaceae of the Citrus family. It's also based on an orbit Almanac entry Sun cost:175 AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Slow Lemon Orbitons gather five detrimental objects and take them away through a black hole. Will take away Imps in black hole form. Special: can take away Imps as a black hole Weakness: takes a while to return as a lemon after sending objects into a void as a black hole In all universe, a power remains in her soul prevails. A knowledge of infinite information. An awareness to the universe, multiverse, omniverse and many other verses there are. She knows all solutions to all problems. Galaxies are in her hands. Many heroic things she can do if she wasn't that selfish. Plant Food upgrade Lemon Orbiton will summon 2 black holes to suck 7 zombies or detrimental objects that will disappear in 4 seconds or after getting 7 objects. Strategies Lemon Orbiton is a great plant to use in Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, Ancient Egypt, and Lost City, as it will take away five items you see destroying your defenses or just in your way. It can also take away Imps as a black hole, damaging zombie forces, but will also prelong it's black hole form. Keep in mind that as a black hole, it can be eaten by zombies and smashed by Gargantuars, so it is recommended to place Primal Wall-nut or any other defensive plants infront of it. If you wan't to use it to take away problematic zombies, then feed it with Plant Food. Shrinking zombies with Shrinking Violet will make Lemon Orbiton a force to be reckoned with, since it will suck any zombie as long as it is tiny. This makes even the most powerful zombies such as Gargantuars and machines very vulnerable. Gallery Lemon Orbiton HD.png|HD Lemon Orbiton Trivia *Both this and Acid Lemon are lemons. *There are smaller lemons swinging around it's orbit *It is the only plant in Astronomical Moon to have no pupils and have black eyes. Category:Lemons Category:Plants Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Fruit